historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 14a
Nieuwe Tijdinghen wt den Leger van Gulick. (New Tidings from the Army of Jülich.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 28 January 1622. Summary The Army before Jülich, 6 January *Since our last those of Jülich have fired from the city terrifically with heavy artillery, and done some damage, but ours immediately raised the breastworks and in great dilligence set up two cats, where they positioned certain pieces and bravely returned the city's fire. *Yesterday his Grace Count Henry vanden Berghe demanded the surrender of the city and castle of Jülich, but those inside replied they would await the harvest, and then decide. *Commander Peithan recently melted down some silverware and issued coins, valued at 2 stivers per piece. Two days ago a fire started in one of our fortifications on the side of Aachen, which so alarmed those of Julich that they fired 50 shots of heavy artillery at it; we understand those inside get along together poorly, especially the English and the French. *His Excellency Count Henry vanden Berghe has again written to the villages in the Land of Jülich for provision of oats, hay and straw, to be delivered for three months, but it is hoped Jülich will not hold out so long. Cologne, 18 January 1622 *News has come here that those of Julich are in a tight spot, and totally lacking provisions, principally from the extreme cold, such as wood, kindling, meat and clothes, stockings and shoes for the soldiers, who die of cold, so it is understood that on 17 January those of the city sent a deputy to negotiate, but were too demanding and required conditions and waggons to remove baggage and the sick, but what answer they were given is unknown, although it will soon be known, please God. Gravelines in Flanders (undated) *A flyboat* of Rotterdam* has been brought in here, captured sailing from Holland to Rouen, the ship and goods are estimated at £6000 Flemish, and all have been informed that Vincentio de Ancionda*, Veedor and Contador of the Reale Armade*, on behalf of His Catholic Majesty of Spain, will sell within Gravelines* on Thursday 20 January a Prize taken at sea by one of the Galleons of the aforesaid Armada, being a flyboat of about 40 lasts, with all its equipment and appurtanences. On the same day a lot of 25 lasts of kaak herring will be sold, as well as a lot of about 2000 Dutch cheeses, etc. Rome, 28 December 1621 *The Duke of Mantua* has had private audience with the Pope*, and on Wednesday Cardinal Ludovisi* also invited him to a magnificent banquet before his departure, as well as the Prior of Malta*; further the Duke of Mantua has bought Cardinal Lanfranco’s* Palace and Garden for 25,000 Crowns. Because Prince Masserano* did not appear to answer to the complaints of the Duke of Savoy, he has been placed under the ban and all his goods confiscated. Venice, 24 January *Letters from Milan that the deputies of the ten Magistracies of the Grisons* have come there for the sole purpose of declaring that they are not subject to Archduke Leopold*, although he claims some jurisdiction over them. 300 families and their servants have also arrived there, and are maintained at the King’s expense. The Governor has sent Ambassador Vives* to Spain to inform the King. *Prince Massarona* has asked the Governor of Milan* to write to Rome in his favour and an express Post has been sent thither. *At Genua* 4 Galleys with Neapolitan soldiers have arrived, and they will go to Milan. *News from Piedmont that 4000 Lorrainers have gone to the Duke of Savoy*, and 6000 Burgundians are still expected, and have already reached Mondom. Paris, 6 January 1622 *The Huguenots* have reinforced Royan* by sea, but the commander* is reportedly willing to surrender if he receives evidence that his brother, the Lord de La Chené*, has not been killed, as he heard, but is being held at the king's pleasure at Bordeaux*. *It is said that the King’s ships have taken 15 Rochellese ships, which they pulled ashore and burnt. Transcription Front page :::Januarius, 1622. 14. :::Nieuwe Tijdinghe wt den Leger van Gulick. :::'' Eerst Gedruckt den 28. Januarij 1622.'' :::besieged town :::T’hantwerpen, By Abraham Verhoeven, :::op de Lombaerde veste inde gulde Sonne. 3 ''Tijdinghe uut den Leger voor Gulick vanden 6. Januarij. Alsoo die van Gulich t’sedert onse leste schrijven, hebben deser voorleden daghen gheweldich wt de Stadt gheschoten met groff gheschudt, ende eenighe schade ghedaen, midts dien sy hun Geschudt heel hooch hadden ghestelt, soo datse ses oft zeven Soldaeten hebben doot gheschoten, waer teghen t’volck van onsen Legher de Borstweringhen terstondt hoogher hebben op gheworpen, ende in grooter Diligentie hebbense twee hooghe Catten op gheworpen, waer dat se terstont eenighe stucken hebben op ghestelt, ende dapper vier ghegheven op de stadt, maer wat schade men in de stadt ghedaen heeft en weetmen noch niet. Voorleden dach heeft zijne Ghenade Graeff Hendrick vanden Berghe, de stadt ende Casteel van Gulich laeten op eysschen, waer over die van binnen 4 noch een spijtighe Antwoorde hebben ghegheven, segghende datse den Oogst eerst wilden verwachten, ende dan soudense hun bedencken, ende daer naer hebbense eenighe stucken los ghebrandt. Den Oversten Peithan heeft terstont van eenich Silverwerck in corten tijt eenighe Penningen van Gheldt laten slaen, de welcke gesedt werden op twee stuyvers t’stuck. Over twee daeghen is in onsen Legher, aen de zijde van Aken eenen Brandt in der nacht in een Schauffe ghecomen, diir dien het vier in eene Baracke was ghecomen, ende qualijck bewaert, waer over die van Gulick terstont in Allarm waren, ende hebben over de 50. Scheuten met groff Gheschudt daer naer gheschoten, maer weynich schade gedaen, ende soomen verstaedt connen de Soldaten van binnen qualijck met malcander Accorderen, principalijck de Enghelschen ende Franschoysen. Sijn Excellencie Graef Hendrick van den Berghe, hadde wederom op een nieu de dorpen int lant van Gulich doen beschrijven om provisie van Haver, Hop, ende Stroy, by den werck te besorghen voor dry maenden, maer hopen, dat Gulich soo langhe niet en sal teghen houden. ''Tijdinghe uyt Ceulen van den 18. Januarij 1622. 5 Hier is Tijdinghe ghecomen dat die van Gulick seer benaut zijn, ende dat de provisie heel is ghemindert, ende van alles begint te ghebreken gelijc het langhe ghedaen heeft, ende oock principalijcken door de extreme groote coude isser groot ghebreck houdt ende brant, oock vleesch ende cleederen, coussen ende schoenen voor de Soldaten, de welcke van coude verghaen, soo verstaedtmen nu dat die van binnen den 17. Januarij hunne Ghedeputeerde wt de stadt hebben ghesonden, om te tracteren van eenich Accoort, maer soomen seght waren veel vereysschende ende begeerden eenighe Conditien, ende veel wagens om alles mede te voeren soo Bogagie ende siecken, maer wat hun voor antwoorde ghegheven is en weetmen noch niet, want van de Secrete ende principaelste Articulen en heeftmen noch de sekerheyt niet, dan men salse met den eersten vernemen, believet Godt. ''Tijdinghe wt Grevelingen in Vlaenderen. Alhier heeftmen deser daghen een Rotterdamsche Vlieboot inne ghebrocht, de welcke wt Hollandt naer Rowaenen wilde vaeren, men exstimeerden t’Schip ende ghoederen op de weerde van ses duysent Pont Vlaems, ende men heeft een yeghelijck laeten weten, dat van wegen zijne Catholijcke Ma-6jesteyt van Spagnien, ''Vincentio de Ancionda Veador ende Contador vande Reale Armade, sal vercoopen binnen der Stede van Grevelinghe donderdagghen den xx. Januarij, seker Prinse in zee genomen by eene vande Gallioenen vande voornoemde Armade, wesende eene Vlieboot groot ontrent veertich Lasten, met alle zijne ghereetschappe ende toebehoorten. Ten selven daeghe salmen vercoopen een partije Caeck-harinck van ontrent xxv. Lasten Hollandtschen Brandt, midtsgaders eene partije van ontrent twee duysent stucken Hollandtschen Caes, etc. ''Tydinghe uyt Roomen den 28. Decembris 1621. Den Hertoch van Mantua heeft dese daghen by zijne Pauselijcke heylicheyt particuliere audientie ghehadt, en Woensdaghe heeft den Cardinael Ludovisio hem oock voor zijn vertreck op een Magnificq Bancquet ghebeden, mitsgaders oock den Prior van Malta die aenden Paus de ghewoonelijcke obedientie heeft ghepresenteert, voorts soo heeft den Hertoch van Mantua vanden Cardinael Lanfranco sijn Palleys ende Hoff aff gecocht voor de somme van vijffentwintich duysent Croonen. Ende want den Prince Masserano opt daghement aen hem ghedaen niet en is ghecompareert 7 om hem te ontschuldighen vande clacht die den Hertoch van Savoyen teghens hem heeft gedaen, soo is hy inden Ban ghedaen, ende alle sijne goederen zijn gheconfisqueert. ''Van Venegien den 24 deser. Met Brieven van Milaenen schrijftmen, dat de Grisonsche ghedeputeerde vande thien Gherechten aldaer expresselijck zijn ghecomen omme aenden Gouverneur te verclaren, dat sy niet en staen onder den Eerts-Hertoch Leopoldus, al ist schoon soo dat hy eenighe gherechticheyt over henlieden is pretenderende, aldaer sijn oock ghearriveert wel dry hondert huysghesinnen met henne dienaers, die worden op des Conincks costen onderhouden, wel halven soo seynt den Gouverneur den Ambassadeur Vives naer Spaignien, om den Coninck van alles te Informeren, ende ordre daer op te brenghen. Den Prince de Massarona heeft op den Gouverneur van Milanen begheert, dat hy in sijn faveur naer Roomen soude willen schrijven, nopende de relaxatie van sijne goederen, ende dien volgende isser eenen expressen Post met brieven derrewaert ghesonden. Tot Genua sijn vier Galleyen met Napolitaensche Soldaten ghearriveert, die naer Milanen sullen trecken, ende men verstaet van Piemont dat 8 vier duyzent Loreynoysen naer den Hertoch van Savoyen sijn ghetrocken, ende datse noch ses duysent Bourgoignons verwachten, die alreede tot Mondovi sijn gearriveert, want hy sal by laste van den Coninck van Spaignien eenen Legher versamelen. ''Tydinghe uyt Parijs van den sesten Januarij 1622. Men seght dat die van Rochelle ter Zee eenich volck hebben ghesonden inde plaetse van Royan, daer van Gouverneur gheweest is, den Heere de ''La Chené Huguenot, ende die sijnen broeder nu inne heeft, den welcken heeft belooft de selve over te gheven, indien men sijnen broeder den voornoemden Heere de La Chené niet en heeft ghedoot, ghelijck hem den Coninck heeft doen segghen, dat hy hem tot Bordeaux heeft doen ghevanghen setten. Men seght oock dat des Conincks schepen, vijfthien schepen vande Rochelloysen (die sy te lande hadden ghetrocken) hebben verbrant. End matter :FINIS :::V.C.D.W.A. Bibliographical information Category:History of news 16220128 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 28 January 1622 0106 0118 0000 1228 0124 0106